


Of claws and stripes

by IObsessOverCartoons



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Brotp, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, bro feels, its not that dark i swear, just tagging these just in case, kind of??, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IObsessOverCartoons/pseuds/IObsessOverCartoons
Summary: What if Tazzy Chris happened with a more dangerous animal?
Relationships: None, ONLY FRIENDSHIP - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Of claws and stripes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda AUish,, Only changed a bit but the major ones are when the cps malfunctions it has more of an effect on whoever is wearing it, and i kinda changed how they overall work? idk if that makes sense but whatever

It started out simple enough.

Track down a tiger, tag it, then follow it and see how they behave 

Simple.

It got a little more complex when they found a tiger and realized she had cubs. 

A little more complex but they could manage. The brothers were pros at improvising 

So Chris was assigned the task of watching the cubs while Martin was having all the fun following the mom.

it wasnt that he disliked the cubs, hed just rather be roaming the forest with the mom. Plus Martin was usually the babysitting brother. 

but he understood he couldnt always be the one going on epic creature adventures.

he turned to the cubs and watched them pounce on eachother, definitely practicing their hunting.

He snorted as two of the cubs tackled eachother, successfully knocking the other over while rolling up a dust cloud

“All right, since Martin isnt here i guess i should name you guys..” 

He stood and pondered for a moment before standing up and nearing the cubs 

“Youll be Pouncer, and your sister here will be Topaz, and the last one will be..” 

He trailed off looking around for the other cub, where was he? The crew was going to kill him!

A sharp pain in his rear made him yelp as he turned around and saw sharp baby teeth connected to his pants 

“well I guess your name will be sharptooth” he chuckled and pulled the orange cat off him. 

It definitely wasnt the most creative names but give him some slack! he didnt usually name the creatures.

“You three sure are a handful” he stated as he observed the felines 

the three stared back, a playful glint swirling in their eyes before they crouched down and lunged 

Chris didnt even process what happened until he was on the ground with three cubs sitting on his chest 

“haha you guys-!” he laughed and petted the cats.

Maybe being the babysitter wasnt so bad afterall

He then heard a crunch and felt sharp claws smash through the activation button of his power suit

“oh no!” he immediately sprang up to get a better look of the damage 

“This could cause a creature power suit malfunction”

He looked back at the cubs, he really should tell Aviva right away but he couldnt just leave 3 endangered tiger cubs alone! they could get lost or even worse 

Chris frowned, there was no way he would leave the cubs alone. Creatures first, him second 

“I think im fine” 

as if on cue a hot flash of pain that started from his chest surged over his body 

he couldnt see what was happening because of the bright green that engulfed his vision but he could feel his body changing 

Blood spewed from his mouth as razor sharp teeth pushed their way up from his gums. His nails thickened and enlarged turning in claws. 

Thick patches of emerald green fur grew from his body and his spine stretched to give him a tail 

The agonizing experience left him silently screaming and panting. 

His mind felt fuzzy as the last of the electricity zipped through his body.

dazed, his new sharp eyes absorbed his surroundings. His gaze slowly went over everything untill they landed on three orange furballs 

Immediately he went to a defensive crouch. It took a moment for his foggy brain to catch up to him

cubs. No threat

he willed himself to relax but still eyed the three kits warily. Something had hurt him but his mind didnt know what 

As he was about to get closer to the three to interrogate them a peculiar scent wormed its way inside his sensitive nose

It seemed..familiar? but something was blocking his mind from remembering. He growled in irritation turned to the cubs and gave them a stay put chirp, before bounding off into the lush 

———————————-

Martin huffed at he tripped over the forest floor for the umpteenth time. Who knew keeping up with a Mama tiger was so hard? 

He stumbled out of the shrubbery onto a bank. A river! Martin smiled as he looked up as the big tiger made a splash 

Good thing he was the swimming brother he grinned, shoes already half off.

Speaking of his brother, he hasnt called in a while.. 

Martin paused, Knowing Chris that was very unusual for him. Maybe he should check in? 

He didnt want to be a mother hen but his anxiety and big brother instincts didnt let him

Out of his back pocket came his creature pod, he stared at the black screen for a minute before dialing his bros number 

What he got only made his stomach sink, The call went straight to voicemail 

That wasnt like Chris at all. The younger was always the more organized and punctual one. 

Something this out of character had to mean something was wrong, right? Maybe he should go find him..

Martin took a deep breath, He was overreacting. Chris probably just dropped his creature pod and it broke! Martin did it all the time!

He then looked back at Mama T, who was halfway across the lake.

Plus he couldnt just leave Mama T, it took hours to find a tiger.

Martin stood there for a second and bit his cheek

Chris was fine, he reassured himself.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a shuffling was heard from behind the dense forest leaves

Martin paused, curiosity immediately drawing him closer. He cautiously creeped his way to the leaves and slowly lifted them up to see whatever was on the other side

What was it? It wasnt Mama T since she was in the lake behind him, and no prey would dare to get this close to a tiger without expecting to be eaten. So a predator? Maybe another tiger trying to claim the territory?

He peered into the shadows and found two slitted green eyes staring right back. 

Green eyes? no tiger i know has green eyes..Maybe a jaguar? or a python?

Then a low grumbling growl tumbled out of the creature’s throat. 

Martin hesitated and slowly took a step back. The growl got more fierce as he moved.

Ok so not a python, definitely some kind of feline.

Martin stood in place for a minute before venturing out and taking another step back

That seemed to be the wrong move

As soon as his foot lifted from the ground a 200 pound missile launched out from the undergrowth

Before he knew it Martin was on the ground. Wheezing as the air was forced out of him.

Slowly looking up Martin’s confusion was replaced with excitement 

It was Chris! and he was in a tiger power suit! He didnt know Avivia had already made one..why didnt she notify him?

He then realized something was wrong. 

One look into Chris’ eyes and he knew something was very wrong

The being currently pinning him down rumbled again as his piercing eyes stared at Martin 

Martin froze. What happened? 

Sure it was a known fact, even though Chris didnt want to admit it, that the younger Kratt was more susceptible to giving into the animal instincts that the creature power suit provided. Just like it was a fact that Martin was most likely the one to get distracted and goof off. Just a fact.

But nothing like this has ever happened. They changed into predators all the time. He didnt understand 

He then saw the jumps of green electricity flowing across his body.

Ah, a creature power suit malfunction.

Martin studied his brother closely as worry set in 

They hadnt dealt with creature power suit malfunctions alot. Yes there was that one time where he was stuck as an oak tree but that wasnt really a malfunction. The button just got jammed. And it wasnt like he could do any damage, he was a tree! This however was on a totally different scale

Martin observed the way sparks danced around the broken glass, occasionally flying up to the fur.

He didnt know how to deal with this

“Hey, Chris” he tried. Maybe if he could get the younger to calm down he could fix it?

Chris’ ears shot up and his eyes slitted more. He bared his teeth and a low throaty growl forced its way across his lips

“Woah bud! Calm down, its me! Martin!” He said cringing when he noted the panicked desperation laced in

The green brother didnt back down as his hackles raised and his growls turned into borderline snarls

Martin frown. This wasnt working and if he didnt move fast his own brother was going to shred his face off!

Martin shuddered at the mental image. His gaze trailed to the sparking creature power suit.

He had to deactivate him.

Taking a deep breath Martin summoned his strength and kicked out a leg towards the hybrid kratt’s chest

Chris may have had tiger powers but he was still smaller than the elder. And when Martin was determined he could be a force to be reckoned with 

Martin tried to ignore the yowl of pain as he hurried over to his fallen creature pod. He hit the sos button and not even a second later three worried faces popped up

“MK! whats wrong?” 

Martin heard his heart beating in his ears as he turned to keep an eye on his unhinged brother

The other was still on the floor clawing at his chest in pain. He could only watch on as he saw him pull the inner workings of the power suit out.

Wires snapped as little sparks turned into full jolts of electricity 

“Its Chris! his power suit is malfunctioning” 

He could barely hear himself over the pained distorted wails of his brother

The smell of burning fur and flesh made him gag 

“Martin? Martin! whats going on? We’re locked onto your coordinates!” 

Martin numbly nodded watching his brother writhe on the ground. 

“M-mar’n” Chris’ eyes snapped up to meet the elder, Tears streaming down his face and blood flying out of his mouth from the extra teeth forcing their way into already a too cramped space.

Martin snapped from his shock and made his way over to the green heap on the floor.

“Cmon bro- we need to try to get this thing off you” he worded frantically. The adrenaline ran through his body and muddled his thoughts 

“I-I cant-“ he strained, choking on his words as a familiar green glow surrounded him once again

The glow should of been friendly, they had both seen that glow millions of times. But right now it only seemed like an enemy 

Martin took a horrified step back as he heard the sounds of bones popping and twisting. Flesh ripped and muscles tore

gut wrenching screams tore through the air as Chris was forced to his hands and knees. His body reshaping to the form of a tiger.

Martin could only watch on in horror, he felt so useless. He needed to help do something! Anything!

Then all the sudden, it stopped. The bone chilling screaming, and writhing in pain came to a halt

“Chris?”

He dropped down and carefully propped Chris up on s tree

He handled the other like he was the most fragile object in the universe. 

Pushing his fingers into his neck, Martin checked for a pulse.

His world seemed to slow while he waited

He was relieved when he finally felt the soft, almost non existent, pulse of the other

Martin let out a breath he didnt know he was holding. The pulse was light and spastic, but it was still there

He lightly tapped Chris’ face, fearful of this risk of him giving out will unconscious 

He lowly moan in pain, eyes fluttering open. Eyes dilated and not seeing 

Shock? The possibility passed through Martin’s head as he stared down 

A high chance, he looked back at the power suit. He was shocked with who knows how many volts of electricity 

His gut clenched as he looked for any signs of the Tortuga, they should be almost here

“Chris, Chris i need you to answer me” 

He heard a mumbled reply

“Cmon Chris, you know what dad said about mumbling” He tried to joke, failing when his voice cracked

The stress was getting to him, here his brother was laying on the forest floor dying

He heaved as he struggled to gain air. The thought was too much for him 

His brother. his other half. Was dying at his side. And he couldnt do anything to help 

Martin struggled not to start hyperventilating. Eyes blurred he tried to focus on anything else.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, why was this happening? He didnt even think such a thing could happen to them 

This was just supposed to be a day studying tigers, how could it have gone so wrong?

Martin replayed the event in his head

The creature power suits. It was them! he slowly started to regret even signing up to test the suits 

If we were just regular zoologists this wouldnt of happened. If I had never responded to that email and just took Chris’ warnings that it was probably a scam he would still be ok!

A wracked sob tore its way through him as memories flashed through his mind 

“Mar’n br-th” 

He snapped his attention back down to the other lying in his arms, did he actually hear that or was that his panic induced mind playing tricks

“C-chris?” 

“y’re k” 

Even though the words were spacey and unconnected Martin could still tell what he was trying to say 

He remembered a time when Chris would have to do this all the time. His pre-college anxiety left him broken and hed always be there sweep him up.

He be in his own world and Chris would make sure he landed safely 

He really was too good for him 

“I should be saying that to you bro” He choked out, unconsciously bringing his brother closer 

He wanted to hear his breathing. Make sure he was still alive in his arms 

“m’ f’ne” he slurred, eyes still glassy and unfocused 

Martin smiled at his brother’s lack of self preservation. Youd think Martin would be the reckless one but Chris took the meaning to a new level. It both amused and frustrated him

“You’re not right now..but you will be, ok?” he nudged the other prompting him to respond 

“..k” 

Martin found his hands playing with his brother’s hair, another anxious tick that he picked up when they were younger 

They sat there like that for who knows how long before Martin heard the familiar hum of the tortuga overhead. 

Martin sighed as he looked back down to his now unconscious brother. 

He would be ok, he had to be

**Author's Note:**

> umm so i dont actually know if tigers can climb?? just pretend they can lmao
> 
> also sorry if the end seems kind of rushed?? idk it felt kinda long


End file.
